


Soft

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Aziraphale Is Soft, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, fall - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Aziraphale is soft, but that is one of his best features, so says his family.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought I was going to be behind again but alas! I've caught back up!

Before Aziraphale wore anything out in public, he liked to model it for Crowley and Eve to make sure it actually _looked_ good. He had worn the same outfit for decades; he had no idea what was “fashionable” nowadays. 

He had tried on a soft pink sweater. It looked good on him, of course, but he kept staring at himself in the mirror with a disapproving look. 

“What is it, Angel?” Crowley asked. He and Eve were sitting on the bed. 

“Do you think... I’m..._ soft?_”

“What do you mean? Of course, you’re soft.” Crowley replied. 

That didn’t improve Aziraphale’s mood. 

“Angel, what is it?”

“Well, Gabriel, he said I should lose the gut.”

Both redheads furrowed their brows. “I’ll kill him!” Eve said as if she _knew_ how to kill an Archangel.

“Not if I get to him first. Aziraphale, Gabriel is a prick. Don’t listen to what he says. You’re soft, but I love you just the way you are. Being soft isn’t a bad thing. Hell, at least you’re not all wobbly like a snake! I can’t walk right and chairs aren’t comfy.” _Maybe that was why Crowley couldn’t sit correctly. _

“But everything looks so _good_ on you.” Aziraphale pouted. 

“You _also_ look good in everything!” 

“And plus, you give the best hugs, Zira,” Eve said. 

“This is true,” Crowley added. 

“And the best cuddles.” 

“This is also true.” Crowley got up and stood next to Aziraphale and brought his arms around him. “There’s also a lot to grab,” he winked. 

“_Dear_,” Aziraphale blushed. 

“Okay, I’m out!” Eve threw up her hands and hopped off the bed and left. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the door closed and locked behind her. Aziraphale’s sweater was also miracled off, and his blush as pink as the sweater. “Now where were we?” He started kissing his neck and made his way down his torso. “Oh yes, how soft you are...”

“C - Crowley...” Aziraphale moaned. 

On the other side of the door, Eve rolled her eyes. “Abel, want to go on a walk?” The pup perked his little head up. “It’ll be a _loooong_ walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
